


Little Brother

by tony_luvv



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha was excited for Tony and even went so far as setting him up with the Norse God, but now she's thinking this was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: IronWidow please! Natasha being slightly overprotective and she hates it but can't help it because someone's gotta protect Tony from this cruel world. -"Are you alright?" "Always."  
> Combine with   
> Prompt? Natasha & Tony are very close and very protective and have a very special sibling bond (go out to eat, snuggling, go shopping) and Natasha getting jealous of Tony's new lover for taking her big brother away (No pepperony)

Natasha didn’t know how she had come to be so compromised. One moment she was doing her job being the best undercover spy and then she somehow found herself here, beside Tony Stark. Somehow over the course of six years, he had gone from being an assignment, to being her little brother (yes he was taller and older than her but Tony was always going to be her baby brother).

But they had gotten very close over time. So when the world threw stones at them, they came together to lick each other’s wounds and then got back out there to keep on fighting. Natasha had let her masks drop around him, letting Tony in to see past Natasha Romanov the Black Widow, to Natalia the lost orphan.

In return Tony let his walls come down so that she could see passed the ‘genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’ to Tony, the smart kid that wanted to do right by the world. Today they were the best of friends, almost always together. Went looking for Tony, Natasha was there, couldn’t seem to find Natasha, Tony knew where she was and when she was coming back.

Natasha was a bit surprised by how much she changed. Growing up, raised to be the Black Widow, secrets were sacred and needed to survive. But she didn’t have secrets with Tony, they had made a promise to each other never to lie or keep something form the other. At first it freaked her out to be so open with someone and she knew Tony was feeling the same. But with time, it got easier and now she wouldn’t change it for the world. 

So imagine her surprise when Tony dropped the ultimate bombshell on her last week.

-

She had been relaxing in her room, having had a day off from SHIELD work. She was wrapped up in a soft Iron Man blanket, book in hand and some music playing from the TV when Tony came in. He had SI work that morning but was able to leave after two mandatory meetings that Pepper wouldn’t let him get out of attending. He let himself in, headed straight for the kitchen where he deposited lunch, which was Chinese food.

She listened to him rummage around but didn’t make a move to go see what he was up too. She was able to finish two more pages before Tony came in the room, presented two paper plates covered in their favorites and two soda cans tucked under his arm. He handed her a plate and then sat his plate on the coffee table so he wouldn't drop the drinks. Before he sat down he pulled two sealed plastic forks from his back pocket and then sat next to her on the couch. 

It was only after he got settled with his plate in his lap and taken a bite of food when he finally broke the silence between them.

“Talia, I’ve come to a realization and I don’t know what to do.” He had been looking at her when he spoke but a by the end of his sentence he had turned his attention back down to his plate.

“What is it младший брат?” Natasha hesitated on her next bite of food, eyeing the brunette.

“…………I have feelings for Thor.” He had put his hands in his lap, one holding his plate and the other still holding his fork that was stabbed in a piece of broccoli. 

She carefully sat her food down as well, if she was being honest she was completely taken by surprise. “I really wasn’t expecting that.” 

He chuckled and ate the broccoli off his fork, “Yeah, I kind of surprised myself too.”

She turned back to her meal and thought about this, Thor was a good guy, smart even though he liked to seem naïve. But could he be trusted with Tony’s heart? “What do you plan to do?” 

Tony seemed a bit taken aback by the question and thought about it, “I don’t know, he still seems a little broken up about Jane, even though it ended a few months ago…” the ‘he’s probably not even into me’ went unsaid but both knew that’s what the genius was thinking. “Plus, just because I suddenly have feelings for Thor doesn’t mean I need to act of them, it’s probably some little kid crush, it’ll pass.” Natasha highly doubted that but she’d let it slide.

“Well then, I guess that only means one thing.” Tony gave her a curious laugh and she smiled at him, “we need to go shopping, buy a couple outfits and get Thor to notice you.” Tony laughed, shaking his head at her.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I am no such thing, any man, even a god would be blind if he didn’t notice that ass and if that doesn’t get his attention to even start looking at you, then he’s an idiot. You’ve already showed everyone on the team how smart you are and then after custom designing a floor for each of us should be obvious enough what an amazing person you are. It’s time to show him your other assets.” He didn’t miss the way she emphasized the ‘ass’ in assets.

“So shopping tomorrow?” Natasha smiled and nodded her head, Tony grinned a little. “It’s a date than.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but very slow on updates.

Tony was passed out in his bed, sheets tangled around his legs, one foot poking out to hang off the side of the bed. The sheet was low enough so his boxers were clearly visible. Proudly announced in bold gray letters across his ass stated “Man of Steal” and stamped across his crotch was a metal version of the Superman crest symbol. He had forgone a shirt the night before so his back was bare and open to ticklish fingers.

Tony had been woken up earlier that morning but when he noticed that the sun wasn’t even up yet he plopped his head back down into his pillow. He had been dozing in and out of consciousness since then. It must have been during one of his blackout periods that Natasha snuck into his room because one moment he was hugging his pillow to his chest and the next Talia was behind him drawing random patterns on his back.

For the most part it was relaxing and he was able to just enjoy the soothing touch. But then she ran her finger nail along the small of his back that had his skin jumping and him holding back unmanly giggles. 

Unfortunately for him, instead of going back to the soothing patterns, Natasha continued to target his lower back with lite and scratching touches, making his skin jump and goosebumps rise along his back and arms.

“Taliaaaaaa . . .” he whined at her, scooting away and turning his head to glare at her. She was in her pajamas, a simple tank top and sweatpants but she seemed wide awake and was smiling deviously at him.

“Time to get up Tashka.” He pouted, but she just rubbed his head. “Don’t pout, we have a date remember?” He did remember, but he wasn’t quite ready to give up his bed yet. “I’m not kidding Tony, you have 30 seconds to get up and get in the shower.”

“Whhyyyyyyy . . .” For those who aren’t as close to the genius as the Russian spy is, said man can be very childish when he wakes up in the morning. Natasha didn’t grace his cries with an answer just smiled at him while she mentally counted down his 30 seconds. He must have forgot about her warning or just simply chose to ignore it but after laying next to each other for the remainder of his countdown Natasha’s smile stayed perfectly neutral. The second her mental clock hit zero she kicked her leg out until her feet connected with his legs. 

“COOOOLD!” The instant her froze feet touched his warm legs, Tony launched himself out of bed. “Not cool Nat, not cool.” 

“Shower, now. You have ten minutes.” 

“Fine!” She smiled from the bed, watching as he stomped into the bathroom and started the water for his shower. Triumphant she climbed out of the bed and wandered into his closet, deciding she might as well pick out his clothes.

She wondered around his closet, considering the fall weather and something that wouldn’t make him stand out. She didn’t want to deal with the press and fans that much today, so if she could pick something that would help him blend in while still looking good, it would be perfect. After some careful consideration, she picked out grey and black vans high tops, dark fitted jeans, grey long sleeve shirt, and a black puff vest. She laid it all out on his bed for him and then added a pair of black boxers and socks to his stuff and then walked over to his bathroom door. The shower water was just turned off when she approached. 

“I picked out an outfit for you and laid it on the bed, I’m going to go change. When you’re done meet me at the car and we’ll grab breakfast from a diner.” The night before when they had decided to go shopping they decided to head down to Pennsylvania. Tony owns properties all over the place and when they had become close and found a love for shopping together he had quickly invested in a Main Line home. This put him within a 10 mile radius of King of Prussia and the Philadelphia Premium Outlets, two of their favorite shopping malls. So yesterday they had drove down to the small town house and stayed there for the night.

“Kay, thanks mom!”

“Asshole.” She laughed under her breath before heading to her own room.

-

They were sitting in a diner, munching on wonderfully made breakfast food trying to get an idea for what to buy.

“Well I think you need something tight and some skin showing.” Natasha grinned at the blushing man over her bite of chocolate chip pancake.

“Really? I don’t think a couple tight tees are going to get a Norse Gods attention.” Tony had been excited at first, but now that he was sitting here talking about buying clothes to seduce Thor into noticing him, well it was starting to sound kind of ridiculous to him. He pushed his scrambled eggs around his plate, feeling childish over his excitement and this whole crush deal.

“Hey, no talking like that. Really the shopping is more of a confidence builder than anything.” She smiled warmly at him from across the booth. “That and I’ll take any excuse to spend your money.” 

He laughed, “I knew you only liked me for my money.” This is why he loved Natasha, she was always able to bring him out of his head with just enough honesty and sarcasm to make him smile.

-

For the next six and a half hours, Tony and Natasha wondered around the indoor and outdoor mall. They started at King of Prussia wondering the giant building until something caught their eye. Then they would look at a few items, try some on and then continue on. Some things were bought but when it seemed like they were buying more snacks and drinks then clothes they decided to leave and try their luck at the outlet mall. When they arrived it wasn’t terrible crowded so they parked on one end and worked their way around the circle. 

The outlet turned out to be more successful and by the end of the day the car was filled with bags. With highly caffeinated drinks in hand and car filled with bags, the two superheroes blasted music all the way home, singing along at the top of their lungs. No one but them knew this, but they had a set custom. If they spent a day out shopping and came home with at least three bags, they would spend the car ride home singing Panic! At the Disco and Fall Out Boy (a guilty pleasure of theirs that they only indulge in privately and always together).

When they got back to the house they ordered in some cheesesteaks and then spent the rest of the night having a fashion show with music thumping throughout the house.


End file.
